Slings, such as a strap or harness, allow an individual to more easily carry a firearm, such as a shotgun. Various types of slings include a single-point sling and a two-point sling. A single-point sling has a single connection between the sling and the firearm. A two-point sling has two connections points and are typically located at opposite ends of the firearm, thereby providing the carrier with increased carrying options.
Existing sling mounts include components prone to breaking over extended periods of use. When a sling mount breaks during use, the carrier must resort to carrying the firearm with his hands, which is disadvantageous. Additionally, the carrier could be injured by a falling firearm. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved attachment assembly having sufficient strength to withstand the forces associated with carrying a firearm on a sling.
Conventional sling mounts are made for either right or left-handed shooters. Increased inventory is required to accommodate both right and left-handed shooters. Accordingly, a need exists for an attachment assembly that can be connected to a firearm for either a right or left-handed shooter.
Additionally, existing sling mounts are prone to movement when connecting a sling to a firearm. The movement of the sling mount can scratch, mar or otherwise damage the finish of the firearm, thereby diminishing the aesthetic appearance of the firearm. Accordingly, a need exists for an attachment assembly that prevents scratching, marring or otherwise damaging the finish when connecting a sling to a firearm.
Conventional sling mounts are connected to a firearm such that when carrying the firearm in a muzzle down position the muzzle of the firearm is near the ground or feet of the carrier. The firearm being located in such a position can cause the carrier to trip or stumble on the firearm, or the barrel can become snagged on brush, bushes, limbs, weeds or tall grass. Additionally, carrying the firearm in the muzzle-down position allows unwanted debris, such as water, mud or dirt, to get into the barrel, thereby obstructing the barrel. Accordingly, a need exists for an attachment assembly that raises the end of the shotgun with respect to the ground when being carried muzzle down.
Some existing sling mounts require drilling into the wood or plastic portions of the firearm, such that the sling mounts are not quickly and easily connectable to the firearm. Accordingly, a need exists for an attachment assembly that quickly and easily connects a sling to a firearm.